


Ties

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, Empath Will, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Wendigo Hannibal, at some point, creature AU, werewolf attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is an Empath, Hannibal is a Wendigo and Jason (oc) is a vampire and they both want Will who is carrying either Hannibal's or Jason's child(ren).</p><p>However.... there is a werewolf that also keen to bed Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal didn’t like what he saw, there was a tall broad pepper haired man leaning up and close to his William. He watched as Will smiled and blushed as the man handed him a bouquet of flowers, then he took the younger profiler’s glasses off and wiped something off that was under Will’s eyes them Hannibal realised he was crying. For whatever reason for those tears Hannibal was sure he still he didn’t want this tall dark stranger taking away something he already owned.

Will looked up to see the pepper haired man walk up to him and Will blinked in shocked at man walking over to him and smiled weakly as he handed in a bunch of flowers and kissed his cheek “Got your message.” He whispered into his hear, this is the last place Will wanted to have this conversation in front of everyone here. He could see Hannibal in Jack’s offices not looking at them but he knew he was watching then there was the tec guys they gossip like it was a school playground.   
“Yeah good but I was hoping we could have done this somewhere more private Jason.” He whispered as he blushed brightly. Jason leaned in and took Will’s glasses off his face and thumbed the tears away that Will hadn’t even notices started to fall.  
“Sorry but I was so happy when I got your message.” Jason smiled, as he leaned in and kissed his cheek again Will blushed like a school girl   
“It’s hard for me to speak here…ummm to many ears you know so let’s go somewhere without ears?” Jason grinned showing his pearly whites and his canines letting very one know that he was not human. “Just go to the elevator and I will be with you.” Will said as he picked up his jacket and the flowers before he walked to Jack’s offices dreading walking in there as Hannibal was sat sipping a cup of really bad offices tea and reading some files. 

They were sat a small café Will drinking a cup of tea tho he would have loved a coffee, Jason sat there with his blood drink and was looked at him with soft eyes “What is it Will? Did something happen?” Jason asked as he placed his hand on Will’s hand  
“Yeah… I’m pregnant but the problem is I don’t know if you’re the father or it’s the other guy.” He whispered he was shamed that he had a one night stand with a vampire when he hadn’t long slept with Hannibal but at the time Will was angry with Hannibal. He had been put in a loony bin because of him and then he got out Hannibal was still fucking with his head.   
“Ahhh the other guy.” Jason said as he looked up at the pale blue eyes and smiled at him “William listen to me I will be whatever you need me to be. If you want me as a best friend fine if you want me to be there to support you if you want me as a lover a partner or even a fuck buddy just say so.” Will looked at Jason with wide eyes before sighing softly   
“I don’t even know who the father is, you or the wendigo.” He mumbled, he felt a embarrassed like he was one of those people who sleep around  
“I don’t care will if he is the king of vampires I still would like to be with you.” Jason smiled as he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Will blushed a deeper red as he looked back at the flash in the vampire’s eyes before Jason dove in curling his hand in the back of Will’s head tangling them in the curls as he kissed him on the lips.

The next thing Will knew he was laid in a bed curled around the vampire who was sat up watching the news “Your boyfriend’s work on TV again.” Will looked up at the TV and groaned as he rested his head on the vampire’s chest   
“How do you know he is Chesapeake Ripper?” The curly haired man asked   
“Ummm if you were a blood hunter you would be able to taste the difference between human meat and animal meat that Doctor Lecter uses.” Jason smiled as he looked down at the man in his arms   
“Oh of course you’ve been to his dinner parties.” Will said “You own the art gallery he likes and he buys your work.” He went quiet as he thought thing through   
“No I am not working for Hannibal.” Will looked back up at him and saw the vampire smile “We just travel in the same circles.” 

Will smiled a little at that and went back to resting his head on Jason’s chest as the vampire kissed the mop of curls as he rubbed his stomach. “I should be going.” Will said as he slipped out of the bed   
“Why? Your boss hasn’t called?” Jason said as he sat up more, the younger profiler smiled at him and lean down and kissed him   
“I got papers to grade.” The vampire chuckled and nipped the bottom of his lip making him moan. Sighing to himself once again he walked to the bathroom and started to turn the shower on   
“Do you want me to scrub your back?” Jason called out, Will smiled as he poked his head around the corner and looked at the vampire who was already hard once again  
“I would love to have back washed.” He told him as he stepped into the shower. 

In no time the pepper grey haired vampire was under the hot water pushing Will up against the wall and mouthing at his neck as he slithered his cock deep into hot willing body. Will moaned and arched his back as Jason started to rock his hips into sending his member deeper into him “My beautiful empath.” He whispered into his eats as rocked his hips faster into him as hooked Will’s legs over his arms   
“Oh god… J…Jason!” He cried out, Will was already tender from the sex hours ago. His head was numb but he could only feel the building pleasure that was only growling more intense. Then Jason did something he hasn’t done before he sunk his fangs into Will’s neck making him cum between their stomachs as Jason groaned with a growl as he emptied himself into Will once again. 

Jason lazy licked the two bite marks on Will’s neck closing them up as the empath panted as he held onto the vampire as he shivered in the aftershock “Sorry for the bite.” He mumbled as he let the dark haired man’s legs touch the tiled ground.   
“It’s okay.” He whispered, his throat was sore now but he was happy as they slowly touch each other cleaning themselves off. 

A little while later Will was redressing watching himself in the mirror at his still flat stomach before he put his shirt on “So what are you going to do?” Jason asked as he warped his arms around the pregnant man’s waist   
“About?” Will asked as he leaned back in the man’s hold closing his eyes as the vampire finished button up Will’s shirt   
“About Hannibal.” He whispered softly as he rubbed the empath’s stomach “He will be unhappy once he learns the truth and I am pretty sure he already knows.” Jason grinned, Will closed his eyes trying to think about the problem he is in  
“I don’t know, he’s a murder isn’t he?” It wasn’t really a question but he still need to voice it as one  
“Aren’t we all my little empath?” He purred as he kissed his neck where his bite mark was  
“What?” Will asked as he looked at him though the mirror while he leaned in his hold   
“Vampire, wendigo and even werewolves are killers to some degree, we kill to live. Blood is the life as one of my ancestors put it. Wendigoes kills because they have no choice it the only thing keep them sane.” Will let out a huff before turning to the vampire and resting his head on Jason’s shoulders.

He park his car and froze seeing Hannibal sat there waiting for him on the porch. He groaned as slipped out of the car and walked up to the house “Did we have an appointment?” Will asked as he got his keys out of his pocket as the blonde man stood up beside him   
“Why Jason?” He asked as Will let him into his home. The curly haired man greeted his dogs with a smile before he stood back up and open the door letting the dogs run out   
“What not him?” Will finely answered Hannibal’s question as he walked to his kitchen and sighed “Listen Hannibal I am...pregnant and I don’t know if you’re the father or Jason.” The blonde man let out a growl as he walked into the kitchen until Will was pressed against the kitchen counter trapping him  
“Well it seems you are in trouble my sweet Will, if the child mine you will need a lot of help you will have to move in with me and eat the meals I serve you.” He growled with almost a gleeful tone “However if it is indeed a vampire you will need to drink blood and by the looks of paleness of your skin I would say that would be pretty soon and it will have to be human.” He smiled as he leaned in and kissed Will’s neck seeing the vampire’s mark and closed his mouth over the tender flesh and bite down over lapping the vampire’s bites. Will let out a painful moan that soon become a soft need moan as his knees buckle from under him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Will woke up the next day he was sore, he laid there in the warm sheets that were crumpled and pulled from the corners. He turned to see if Hannibal was still lying next to him. But he found the bed space empty but it was only partly warm. He didn’t know if it was a good thing that Hannibal wasn’t here but he couldn’t help feel pang of sadness. Rubbing his eyes he and looked at the claw marks cross the bed room wall when Hannibal wendigo out on him…no wondered I’m sore…he thought. Looking at the claw mark and thought about the other man in his life.

Jason big and tall and passionate lover while he was tender and sweet there was side of him that was dark while with Hannibal is…well Hannibal is wild there isn’t that much tenderness with him especially when he smells another person on Will. Currently lying in bed seems like a perfect idea and he was alone Will was sure Hannibal hasn’t left his home or he was making Will breakfast, he always making him something to eat. Right on queue the bed room door open and Hannibal walked inside carrying two cups of tea, he was just wearing his shirt and trousers and it was a change “I thought coffee should be kept off your diet.” He said as he sat on the bed handing him a cup. 

Will smiled as warped his fingers around the warmth of the cup and looked up at the man in front of him “Thank you.” Will said softly as he took a sip of the drink, he could feel his neck sting from the harsh bite and sighed know he has two claim on his skinny backside now.   
“Will I want to say sorry about last night I had no right to force myself like that on you.” Hannibal said softly and this made Will raise an eye brow as he watched the man reach out and brush some of the younger man’s disarray hair of his face  
“That has never stop you before Hannibal, remember the last time something like this happen.” The blonde haired man frowned and watched those bright blue orbs   
“You weren’t sleeping with any one at that point I lost control of myself and deeply hate my actions, I hurt you in the worst kind of way, I should have known you were pregnant at the time.” He told him as he reached out and cupped Will’s cheek. The young profiler sighed when the memory of his incarceration brought back painful thoughts of the beatings and the drugs the loss of their baby. He could feel the knot of regret building in his stomach and some of it was his own the rest of it was coming on Hannibal. Will knew Hannibal regret what he’s done he sighed as he shook his head trying to forget and push the wendigo’s feelings out of his head.

 

“I don’t want to remember that.” Will said as he sipped his tea and hummed at the hot soothing liquid.  
“We need to figure out whose child it is.” Hannibal side as he sipped his own tea. Will leaned back against the pillows and sighed   
“Well it doesn’t matter now does it, been marked by you and Jason you both have a claim over me and this child. You both just have to work it out for yourselves.” Will told him. Hannibal raised an eye brow at him and pressed his hand on the flat plans of Will’s stomach   
“We will work things out for you my dear Will because I think you love Jason just as much as you love me.” Will wasn’t going to tell him he thinks he loves Jason that little bit more he just hummed as he drunk his tea.  
“Just don’t kill him, I like having him around and you would have a vampire clan out for you blood.” Will told him as he looked up into those dark orbs   
“Wouldn’t be the first time or last, I will do my best for you.” Will wanted to believe him but he heard this all before.

Over the next couple of weeks things seem simple or so Will thought. Jack was not completely understanding nor was he pissed at Will he just didn’t like the idea that Will got himself bonded to a man that threw Will in prison and is going around killing people one because he needs to eat and two he likes to show off and three because those people are rude. However Jack agreed not to call him unless it’s important but Will couldn’t help think that Jack will call him for all his cases any way ‘all my cases are important Will.’ That is what Jack told him. So for the time being he went back to teaching and looking at case files for Jack all the while slowly he watched the bump grow over the next months. Then he realised at three months he looks like he was ready to drop. 

“Twins? Are you sure?” Will asked looking up at the doctor in front of him who smiled at back at Will as he wipe the gel off his stomach   
“It will explain the growth rate and why your morning sickness is so bad.” The doctor told him, Will groaned and banged his head in the palm of his hand “I now need to ask about the bite on your neck there are two of them.” Will looked up at him and grunted as he fingered the scars  
“Yeah… a vampire and wendigo are my partners and I don’t know who the father is.” He told him as he sat back up.  
“Well it could be that… that you are carrying a child from both of them.” The doctor told him, the curly haired man blinked at him before resting his hand on his stomach   
“I read that somewhere you will need a special gene for that?” Will asked “Especially if your carrying two different breed of beings?” He felt sick he really did as the doctor lean forward and patted his hand…don’t pat my hand…he thought   
“Well I am guess you have that gene Mr Graham, might be somewhere wolf in your family.” Will frowned and rubbed the back of his head   
“Don’t know a lot about my mum but my dad isn’t a werewolf nor is anyone in his family.” He said bitterly   
“Well we will draw some blood and do a test in the mean time I need you to speak to the fathers and talk about all of you moving in with each other, having them around will help in these early stages.” Will didn’t like that idea not yet but what choice did he have.


	3. Chapter 3

Will didn’t want to do it, Hannibal has made it very clear he dislike Jason and the only reason why the vampire isn’t dead is because he owns Hannibal’s favourite art gallery. However the only reason Jason hasn’t killed Hannibal is… well Will isn’t too sure. Maybe it was because Hannibal buy’s paintings from him or because he knows Will still loves him. 

Back to his problem he has called Hannibal and Jason to meet him at the café that he liked to visits when he can. He knows the place well and he knows at this time of day there will be people and the owners would be up front going through the stock filing so he knew they won’t start much of a scene. He stepped through the door and saw Jason and Hannibal standing facing each other neither one were growling but there was a feel of alpha ready have a pissing match or well brawling party. He sighed as he walked in letting the bang behind him making the two being turn to look at him  
“Will is very thing alright you sounded stressed when you called?” Jason asked, Will smiled meekly at him as he watched Hannibal who was looking Will up and down seeing the bump under the profilers coat   
“What did the doctor say?”   
“We let’s sit first.” 

He looked down into his glass of water knowing that the two men were looking at him waiting for him to talk …You can do this… Will thought to himself “Okay so first off the doctor say I am having twins and he also believes that one baby is a vampire while the other is a wendigo.” He tells him, Jason frowned in confusion while Hannibal leaned back in his chair   
“I did not smell wolf blood on you.” He said, Will nodded and looked up with a shaky smile   
“Ummm yeah I know he is doing tests he will get back to me in a week.” He told them   
“Will I have tasted your blood there is no wolf blood.” Jason told him and Hannibal hummed in agreements   
“Look I don’t know what is happening all I know is I am pregnant and one or both of you are the fathers so you are both gonna have to help me out here. I’ve been told by the doctor that I need to live with both of you.”

He left the vampire and the wendigo alone to talk things thought as he walked out the café and headed back to his car, he didn’t want to hear the cutting remarks he just wants them to call him and tell him it was all sorted and no one was going to die. “I think we need to talk this though for our Will’s sake.” Hannibal said as he sipped his coffee…rather good coffee… he thought as he moved to it cross from the vampire  
“Agreed, however I do not like this doctor that Will is seeing, maybe you could find someone better.” Jason asked wendigo  
“Of course, I think I know of someone.” He told him as he crossed his leg over the other one and tilted is head a little “We should talk about living arrangements.”   
“Simple we move into your nice big house and we share a bed, it wouldn’t be the first time you and I have shared more than a sheet together.” Jason smiled as he took a sip of his drink   
“No course not but it will be a tall order both of us have claim over him and we both will have issues with control.” Hannibal told him, the vampire hummed and looked down at his phone   
“It will be trial and error.”


End file.
